Luminaire and lighting assemblies are generally designed to provide a predetermined light pattern directed to an area to be illuminated. Luminaires generally include a ballast housing for supporting the electrical hardware for operating the luminaire and the light source. The luminaire can include a lamp socket for receiving a lamp and a reflector for directing the light from the light source to the desired area. A lens or diffuser is often mounted on the assembly to enclose the light source and to soften the glare of the lamp.
Luminaires and light assemblies are generally mounted to a ceiling or ceiling support or by mounting to a pole or other support. The luminaires generally are manufactured and shipped preassembled ready for installation. The assembled luminaires are generally not readily disassembled, which can make replacement of parts difficult in some situations.
Luminaires generally have a housing that can be formed as a one-piece unit or as various panels that are coupled together. The panels are often welded or crimped together to form a one-piece unit. The various panels can also be attached by screws or other fasteners depending on the design of the luminaire.
Lighting assemblies typically include removable parts to enable replacement of the lamp and repair of the assembly. The lens or diffuser of the lighting assembly is often removable to allow access to the lamp. Springs are often used for attaching the lens to the lighting assembly, which secure the lens in place during use while allowing relative ease for the removal of the lens. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,984 to Falge which discloses a spring having legs that are coupled to the housing and having an end which hooks onto the lens of the lamp.
Springs are also used to attach the lens to the housing of a lighting assembly where the lens is suspended by the spring. The spring can be received in a slot which captures the spring and allows the spring and the lens to be pulled away from the housing to allow access to the lamp. Examples of this type of construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,361 to Boutelle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,535 to Henning, U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,019 to Menzin, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,158 to Fischer et al.
While the prior lighting assemblies are generally suitable for their intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved methods of constructing lighting assemblies and its components.